


The Talk

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: The 501st try to teach Rex what he already knows.





	The Talk

_**THE TALK** _

Word Count: 1,158

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

Warning: rated M for nsfw themes

 

Rex was going to kill him, he just knew it. He was stepping way over the line, but it was a dare. No vod can back down from a dare, it’s just not how it works. Medically, he knew the most. It would sound better coming from him as Rex would be under the impression that he had good motives. He didn’t. His vocabulary and extensive knowledge of anatomy were the only allies he had here. What scared him the most, however, wasn’t what Rex’s reaction would be to “the talk”, but rather who it involved. The Captain was only just recently informed that Torrent Company knew of he and the Commander. Of course, they’d teased him before, but never this intensely.

The blonde headed captain was cleaning a beloved deecee in the hangar when Kix approached. Man, was he a di’kut for what he was about to go through with.

“Sir, can I sit?” Kix began.

“I don’t see why not,” Rex answered, never breaking eye contact with his blaster.

A lump formed in the medic’s throat, but he proceeded anyway, “I see it beneficial that I discuss with you your fondness of Commander Tano.”

Rex’s cleaning hand slowed and his voice deepened, “You might want to lower your voice.” His eyes made a run down of the closed bay; making a reference to the amount of men in their midst.

Kix gulped, but complied, “As a trained medic, I was naturally given more knowledge on other subjects than the standard soldier.”

“Get on with it, Kix,” Rex rushed, seemingly have picked up on what Kix was about to speak of. He was no longer tending to his appreciated blasters. Had he intimidated the Captain? Was his heart racing?

“Our Commander is what the galaxy terms _humanoid_. Now, even though the two of you are not of the same tree, you are still physically compatible.” He had to be careful as to not let his voice run fast, “It is no secret to me that you and the Commander are having relations, but I figured it helpful to share my knowledge.”

By this point, Rex’s face had gotten a red tint to it. His hair color was more distinct next to his forehead than what it usually was. He looked baffled.

Kix continued his torture, “I’ve bandaged the Commander before, as I have many other females in distress. From my learnings on Kamino and from experience, females biology is meant to complement that of males.” Kix had gone into this meaning to embarrass Rex, but all the while did the same to himself. His cheeks felt hot, and he looked to where the rest of the men were hiding, pleading for assistance. From their place behind the wall, the three men emerged, suffocating their earlier sniggers. Kix had done great so far, but knew he might have needed back up. His biggest worry is that he didn’t want to disrespect the Commander. Fives emerged from the corner first and did no good at suppressing his grin. He clapped Rex’s shoulders and bent down to his ear.

The man whispered, “What you gotta do, you gotta stick your cock into herㅡ”

Kix smacked Fives’s head away from the Captain’s ear, “What Fives is trying to say, is that male genitalia was created in such a way that it fits into female genitalia.”

Rex’s chest was rising and falling with his heart rate. The poor man was heating up with distress. What the vode were saying was giving him internal images of a certain young jedi. Vode were swarming the hangar bay, free to hear anything the men were saying to him. Though, at this point, he was sure the entire 501st legion knew of he and Ahsoka. Still, he was no fan of being vulnerable in front of the men. He had the highest ranking and the most experience, he wasn’t about to be the laughing stock of the legion.

“Look,” Jesse began, “you just gotta…” The man _grabbed_ Hardcase by the codpiece and stroked his thumb against it. “That’s her weak spot.”

Hardcase almost choked, “ _Nu draar_.” He’d been known to beat a brother before for making a similar mistake. Hardcase was also one who preferred to be in charge of himself. Jesse would’ve gotten a shining eye if he weren’t one of Hardcase’s favorites. He meant nothing by it, it was a part of his act to embarrass Rex, he had to remind himself of that. Don’t murder your brother, Hardcase, he was only acting.

Rex equally looked as if he were going to choke. “You can’t just go into it either, you have to prep her,” Hardcase noted and pointed the two appropriate fingers at the blushing man.

Kix sat idly by, shaking his head at the juvenile comments that his brothers made. “The experience won’t be pleasurable for her if she’s not aroused,” he provided in the more respectful translation.

“You mean if she’s not wet,” Fives smirked. “There’s an art to getting a girl wet for you. From what I’ve learned, eating hㅡ”

“FIVES!” the boys cried in unison, one of them mimicking a woman that was receiving pleasure.

Rex stood and his neck was blood red. Cheeks and ears also held the same color. His deecees were hastily shoved into their rightful positions on his utility belt and he bolted from his seat on the ammo crates. He couldn’t sit in front of the vode any longer with what felt like lead pressing up against his codpiece. They’d suckered him into picturing Ahsoka in a very _appealing_ way. He also cursed himself for not taking up for her. He let his brothers marr her image without punishment.

Kix knew that this wasn’t a good idea. And idea from Fives is always one that should be questioned. He watched at the Captain fled the bay and made way for the exit. At the very moment he made contact with the threshold, Ahsoka appeared in front of him. He presumed she had gone to check on her captain.

At the surprise of each of the men, Rex backed Ahsoka up to the wall from the way of which she came. The Commander was no longer visible to the four men on the crates, as Rex’s stature crowded hers. They watched intently as a hand went for the underside of the jedi’s thigh and pulled it up onto his waist. Hardcase gulped loudly and looked to the other vode to confirm what he was seeing. Rex was making out with the Commander in the way that led to what they had just been discussing.

Mouths dropped open and grew dry as Rex turned around. He gave the men a death glare, a smirk, and then mouthed, “I know what I’m doing.”

Fives fell off of his crate.


End file.
